dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Canon
Garlic Junior Saga The article states that the movie Dead Zone had to take place at least a year before Goku was revived, but wouldn't it need to take place at least a year before the start of DBZ, since Gohan has the Dragon Ball on his hat in the first episode. If it had been less than a year, it would have been a stone. Canon Lable Browsing through the wiki I got a little confused about what was canon and what wasn't, so a non-canon lable should be added to non-canon articles or sections : I agree with this completely. But instead of having "Canon" and "Not canon" labels, there should be labels for "levels" of Canon. "Levels" should exist because essentally almost all official media is canon, but at a different degree. Here is how I believe the levels should exist: : Top level: Media created by Toriyama himself. (DragonBall Tankobon, DragonBall Kanzenban) : Second level: Media that is higly supervised by Toriyama, but has not been stated as canon. (Daizenshuu, Super Exciting Guide, Kazenban Official Guides, DragonBall Online) : Third level: Media that is "accepted" by Toriyama, but may conflict with the manga. (DragonBall/Z/Kai, Bardock - The Father of Goku, History of Trunks, Son Goku and His Friends Return.) : Bottom level: Media that is not "accepted" by Toriyama and is completely third party. Includes translations and dubs. (DragonBall GT, The Movies, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, Video Games) : Not Canon: All cross-overs, All cameos in seperate media, All fan-made media. : -- KazenBox 16:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I do not think canon means what you think it means. Also, if we did set the site up in this way, GT and several of the movies would be lvl 2, not bottom. 16:50, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : So tell me what is wrong with my definition of canon. I would like to know please. Also about GT and movies: Akira simply made character designs for GT and the movies, he did not put in any creative effort other than that. Finally On Dragon Box GT, Akira mentions that he enjoyed GT, which does not mean that he accepts it as a part of his series, even contradicting it completely in DragonBall Online. -- KazenBox 11:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually, he did oversee GT, and in fact came up with the original concepts for the plotline. Also, canon literally means anything accepted by a group of people. Things cannot be canon to "to other things", like the DB series. That is why we have our official ranking of Authoritativeness of Sources (see the MoS), rather than of canonocity. 15:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Dragon ball Online and Goku And his Friends Return Exactly what are the levels of canon of the game and the anime, Im asking because both are made and writen by Akira Toriyama *I'd put the special with the manga in terms of canon, it doesn't contradict anything and it was written by toriyama himself, not sure about Online yet--Rod|talk 20:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Filler A lot of you have probably read this but check this out. Read the part about filler. Merge I request this page be merged with the List of Inconsistencies page to avoid confusion. In addition, most of this page appears to simply list inconsistencies. 02:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't necessarily agree that the page should be removed, but it should probably be revamped and possibly renamed. Ultimately, it would probably be good to have a page reminiscent to this that describes the different works that this wiki is based on and how they relate to the original Dragon Ball manga. This would make it easy for readers to make an informed decision regarding which works they wanted to "put stock in". It's not the place to list inconsistencies though, like you pointed out. (A "See also" link to that page would probably be appropriate.) -- 01:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Alright, that makes sense. Why don't we also move all of the content which simply lists inconsistencies to the inconsistencies page, and then leave the information which compares sources of origin here? If that's agreeable, we can go ahead and do that and I'll retract my deletion nomination. 03:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan to me. :-) -- 10:37, September 29, 2009 (UTC)